Forgetting Memory Lane
by Katie870
Summary: A year and a half after defeating Evanora and Theodora, Glinda loses her memory. How will she deal with her feelings for Oz, not knowing who's good and who to trust. Please R and R. Could be a little AU.
1. Chapter 1

Autos note: So this is my new Oz the great and powerful story. First, I'm not quitting my other story its just I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Second, This story is going to be rated k 10+ later chapters maybe teen… Also this is just the first chapter so if you like it please tell me so I will continue. Sorry too if its out of character.

Info about story: Takes place a 1-2 years after the movie. Not really AU cause there isn't a sequel to the movie yet.

Always I hope you like itJ

~.~

A cloudy glass ball stood on a pedestal alone in a dark room. The actually size of the room couldn't be determined for most of the room wasn't hit by light. The only light in the room came from a badly lit chandelier hanging from the rafters. The dim glow revealed a clocked figure standing in the shadows. A black hood hid the face of it as it slowly made its way to the center of the room. Once it had approached the ball the figure flipped back the hold of its clock to reveal a old crone. She reached out and touched the ball her claw like nails nearly scratching the surface. When the tips of her fingers touched the ball the smoke began to clear and a image formed.

Slowly the smoke revealed a beautiful castle surrounded by waterfalls and farm land. Automatically she knew where it was. Quadling Country, more specifically Glinda's castle. Outside the castle a carriage stood the driver waiting for its passengers. Within a minute two people exited the castle heading to the carriage. One the wizard in his human form. Of course the old witch knew that if they tried to capture him he would change forms and get away. But her rage was on the woman in white.

"Glinda, the good" the crone snarled making it easy to assume that she disliked the woman.

Glinda climbed into the carriage first followed by the wizard. As the carriage started to roll down the towns people watched and waved. Glinda of course waved goodbye form the window. Slowly a evil grin creped across the crones face and she said aloud "They're leaving."

From the shadows a raspy voice replied "good." After a moment of silence the hidden voice added chuckling "I'll send out friends to meet her."

~.~

In the middle of Quadling country a carriage rolled down a hill on the yellow brick road. Inside sat Oscar, or Oz for short, and Glinda the good witch. They had departed her castle an hour before heading to Emerald city. The two had gone to her castle for a quick get away or honeymoon, as Oz would call it, after their wedding a week before.

In the past year Oz and Glinda created the idea that Oz had the power to take human form. This explaining their ability to get married and his appearances outside of the palace walls. However they said his power was limited and couldn't be in human form all the time. This was true because Oz really didn't have the power to help everyone. The idea worked out well but also posed a safety issue. Oz hoped that Evanora and Theodora though when they were close enough Oz would change into him 'other form'.

Oz looked around to see his wife staring out the window. Her golden locks glistened in the sun light, Oz smiled at her beauty. The rolling hills and trees in the countryside of her kingdom stool her attention.

"Sad to leave" Oz asked softly. Her husbands question caused the witch to bounce back to reality and she managed to smiled.

"A little" she responded softly. "But.." she started then stopped looking for the right words.

Oz then reached out and cupped her face tenderly "We will come back."

"I know" she responded in a understanding tone. Then she leaned into kiss him.

Suddenly a loud screech from outside interrupted there kiss and the two looked out the windows in search of whatever caused the sound. Something landed on the carriage knocking them back into their set. Oscar looked out to see that it had wings. Something hard hit the side of the carriage and caused it to roll over. After another hit on the carriage it was rolling down the side of the hill it had stopped on. Finally it came to a stop upside-down in a grassy meadow.

~.~

Blinking Oz opened his eyes. At first they were blurry and he couldn't make anything out. His whole body ached as he tried to get up. As his vision came too he looked around the carriage for Glinda but found she wasn't inside. Noticing that the door, of the now upside down carriage, was cracked he crawled out.

Outside chucks of dirt and grass were everywhere in a mess. He turned around to face the carriage and saw that claw marks were all over the doors. Suddenly he realized Glinda was no where to be scene and the panic set it. The usual laid back former conman was now yelled looking for her.

After five minutes he spotted something shinning across the field. Glinda's wand was laying in the grass more a good distance away from the carriage. found her wand on the ground about two hundred feet away from the carriage. His heart pounded and his head began to race at the though of not being able to find her.

~.~

I hope you liked it. And I know it was short but if I end up continuing it the chapter with hopefully be at least 1,500 words. If the whole thing I made up about Oz being able to take human form sometimes sounds stupid please tell me because I can change it, I kinda made it up while I was writing the chapter. Please Review and tell or ask my anything about the storyJ Opps one more thing do you think he will find her or do you think the evil sister have her?


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story. Usually it doesn't take me this long. I just had the worst writers block and I didn't want to post a chapter that I didn't give that much effort to.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and/or review I appreciate it.**

**So Ill stop talking and here is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

~.~

Missing. She was missing. His wife was missing. Oz sat in one of the many rooms of the emerald city contemplating his situation. Only the week before they had gotten married. And now she was gone. _No she's not gone. I will find her._ Even since the attack he had been telling himself this over and over trying to convince himself that everything would be ok.

_I'm such an idiot _he cursed himself. _If I had just been awake. _Although he knew that he couldn't control the fact that he had been knocked out. Still the though made him angry. Flinging a book across the room Oz yelled in rage. His rage soon turned to tears and her nearly broke down his knees buckling as he fell to the floors. Covering his eyes with his hands the grown man wept.

When he had calmed down Oz stood up and made his way out of the room. The carnival magician ran down the hallway and towards the room were he hoped to find Finley.

As expected the wizard found his winged friend eating breakfast while the china girl went on rambling about her plans for the day. Oz hadn't told either of them that Glinda was missing, instead they had been told that the good witch had needed to stay a few extra days in Quadling country. Finley had, by now, started to suspect that there was something more to the story.

"Oz, the monkey" said loudly greeting his friends. This caused the china girl to turn around. A smile crossed her face when she saw the wizard.

"Good morning" the young girl said cheerfully.

"Good morning" Oz replied managing to smile.

"Finley can I talk to you" Oz added now looking back at his friend.

"Sure what do you need" the monkey said nonchalantly not realizing Oz wanted to talk to only him.

"Alone" Oz clarified himself and gestured for the monkey to follow him into the hallway.

"Oh" the monkey said getting up from the table.

"Wizard?" the China girl said as the two were leaving.

Turning around to face the girl Oz answered "hu?"

"When will Glinda be home?" the girl asked curiously.

The question hit Oz's heart and emotion started to flow through him. However he was able to hold it in and answer "I don't know but I know she wants to come home… and see you" he added. A smile crossed her painted white face.

"Well she better get back soon" She added.

"Your right" Oz grinned at he attitude "she better."

Once Oz had finished talking to the China girl he exited the room and went into the hallway where Finley was waiting for him.

"So…?" Finley asked. "What is it now?"

"You cant tell anyone, ok?" the wizard said "especially not china girl, promise."

"Ok" Finley replied.

"You've got to promise" Oz added seriously.

"Ok I promise, I won't tell anyone what you are about to tell me" the monkey promised sarcastically holding up his hand.

"Glinda's missing" Oz said bluntly.

The monkeys eyes popped and he almost yelled "MISSING!"

Oz then put his hand over the monkeys mouth and said "I told you to be quite."

"Sorry…So what are you going to do?" the monkey asked.

"We are going to find her" the wizard said making sure he got 'we' across clearly.

~.~

Loud foot steps echoed on cold stone floor as a Winkie solider marched though the a dimly lit cave. As each foot hit the ground another echo was sent through the seemly endless labyrinth of passageways. The caves were underneath a castle in the east of Oz. Like most of the castle no sunlight reached the stone walls. Only a candle brought light to the pitch black passageway.

The shadow of the guard passed on the cold stone walls that had been carved into the caves years before. The actual castle, caves included, had been built century's before assumingly by forgotten rulers of the land.

As the guard turned around another corner he ran into another Winkie solider. He had come to reveal him of his guard duty like he did everyday since their prisoner arrived. Very few words were said between the two, both of them knowing the drill.

"Still, nothing?" the new guard asked curiously.

"No, the same as when she arrived" the first guard said. The guard who asked the question nodded as he was handed a ring with about a dozen keys on it. After being relived form his position the original guard headed out of the caves leaving the other Winkie solider.

Once alone the guard started to make his way down the dark caves peaking in each of the barred cells. Most of them were empty. The prisoners that were in the occupied cells were mainly farmers who had just gotten in the way. However one prisoner had an entirely different story.

Three days earlier the monkey like creatures with wings brought her back. Knocked out obviously, by being captured, she had yet to wake up.

At the end of the passage the solider stopped outside the last cell. Unlike the other cells this one had small holes in the rock which light from outside seeped in. The holes were no where near big enough to escape from but they did bring a little light.

The guard could make out a small bundle in the corner of the cell. Her once white dress was cover in grass and mud stains. Messy golden blond hair draped over her face hiding it from sight. Her wrists were chained to prevent her escape and ankles as well. Even though it was nearly impossible to escape.

~.~

**Ok, so that is the end of the chapter…I hoped you liked it. Please tell me if there is anything that didn't make sense or was written really poorly ( I don't have a beta reader). Also any questions, ideas, comments, and/or really anything is appreciated. Oh and I really try not to make it cheesy or got to out of character. Please Review and thanks for reading. **


End file.
